


The Unseen Root

by TheRedCatwoofs



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedCatwoofs/pseuds/TheRedCatwoofs
Summary: From life and death in our world to life and death in Naruto told in drabbles/snippets, AU, dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, this is my first story so please be kind, anyway am always open to feedback.  
> Looking for beta read/editor ~ TheRedCatwoofs

Death has always seemed so strange and unknown to you so when you do end up dead you don't know what you were expecting but it certainly wasn't this, you've always been a go with the flow type of person so it shouldn't be a surprise but it is somehow. The worst part is you don't even know what this is.


	2. Chapter 2

At first it's just a haze of bright light and odd sounds and you don't even know what's going on. Is this heaven or hell?   
As time moves on and you grow so does your senses and you realize you can't understand the language not just that your in a baby's body and later when you're older you'll think was this where it all went wrong? Because you realize your not in your body and that's wrong you're not with your family and that's the worst part and as a baby your emotions are crazy enough, add to that your mind and all its problems and it's a wonder you ended up as sane as you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not really a good drabble/snippet but am trying okay I'm sorry ~ TheRedCatwoofs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unseen Root  
> From life and death in our world to life and death in Naruto told in drabbles/snippets, AU, dark

Next thing you know your three, and when you are finally able to stay awake and aware, you're in a building with a bunch of other kids and some overworked caretakers. The time you're in the orphanage isn't the best but you make do. learning you're in the Naruto world, Konoha specifically, is another crack in wall that is left of your sanity... but you don't really care cause what's the point, maybe...it's just your an apathetic person (or like to think you are)….maybe that's why you catch Root’s attention maybe that's why you're now starting to be trained to become one of them.  
(or maybe this was always what was to happen was it fate, destiny or maybe coincidence you don’t know you may never know, and your okay with that aren't you?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this is my first story so please be kind, anyway am always open to feedback.  
> Looking for beta read/editor ~ TheRedCatwoofs


End file.
